


恒温动物（2）

by yoyolanda



Category: all千
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda





	恒温动物（2）

Kun同千玺见面的次数也多了起来，美其名曰“交流编舞表演事宜”，实则无非是去献殷勤罢了。正好Franklin接了别的活儿，也没空儿前去捣乱 。Kun喜欢没事儿买买手办，千玺则喜欢做雕塑。表面上看起来风马牛不相及，其实都是泥土小人。只要一谈起人体构造，再正直的人也难免春心荡漾。更何况Kun也不是什么正人君子。

“不多见见多摸摸真的，怎么捏的像啊？”Kun抓起千玺的手覆盖住自己的炽热。不懂得收敛脸上调笑的表情，和Kun在一起总是坦坦荡荡，小朋友感受到他在自己的手中逐渐觉醒。好奇心驱使着他上下撸动了一下，粗重的喘息声立刻从耳边响起。千玺只觉得刹那间天旋地转，他被扑倒在酒店的沙发上。当急不可耐的吻铺天盖地的落下来时，小朋友这才开始后悔自己刚才的轻浮。这下子碰上猛的了。 

没什么花里胡哨的戏法，掐着小朋友的腰，Kun恶狠狠地往里面抽送。千玺被撞得上气不接下气，身后的人也不说什么安慰或调情的好听话，只有享受的表情稍稍出卖了自己。千玺觉得气不过，扭着腰想恶意去夹身体里粗长的一根。没想到却被Kun带了个正着，他捞起来小队长，向更深的地方探。神秘的未知的深度柔软得不可思议，Kun大力地操进去，舍不得离开，在里面攻城略地。千玺用胳膊支撑着上半身，手肘已经被沙发套摩擦得红肿起来。“彭振堃...彭振堃... ”他终于受不住去唤对方的名字，“痛.....”

没想到这会儿Kun倒是从善如流起来，他抱住千玺侧卧在沙发上，逼仄的空间限制了两个人的动作幅度。两个人亲密地贴着，Kun也温温柔柔地帮千玺揉着肿痛的手肘。下身轻轻摆动，摩擦内壁。“你里面好紧啊”Kun由衷地赞叹道。千玺被适才过于激烈的性事吓到，不敢再放肆地挑逗他，安安静静地算是默认。

当然温馨快乐的时光总是短暂的，没过一会儿Kun又开始了新一轮的顶送。他把小队长折叠起来，好牢牢地桎梏在怀里。千玺逃不掉，只好靠紧Kun的胸膛，希望能借此抵消一部分力量。随着顶弄的频率升高，难耐的呻吟声终于冲破了喉咙。

千玺也记不太清最后是以怎样的方式结束掉的。强烈的刺激感随着脊椎蔓延至全身，他仿佛要喘不上气，浑身颤抖着。强烈的睡意袭来，脑袋昏昏沉沉地要进入梦乡。而Kun锲而不舍地追问他到底喜欢易燃装置中的哪一位多一些，他默不作声，像是憋了口闷气。

Franklin再次见到彭振堃时，看到的是他洋洋得意的表情。他知道这意味着什么，余衍林一直以来都知道自己没有把小队长据为己有的资格。许多感情太复杂，自己的中文也不大好，余衍林不清楚该如何表达。在《街舞营业中》他问彭振堃易烊千玺的玺字怎么写，彭振堃回答他上面是尔下面是玉。或许是从那时起，他就感觉到自己已经无法好好掌控和处理人与人之间的一些微妙联系。自己或许没有像想象的那样和千玺惺惺相惜，也没有像潜意识里的那样和Kun那样的疏远与敌对。余衍林觉得自己好像是病了，难道说自始至终对谁他都没有偏爱一点？或许队长也是如此。


End file.
